mea_astafandomcom-20200214-history
August Galloway
August Galloway '''(August 30, 1563 - August 30, 1593) born, Ailum Fulke Gaulright, was a Terrethan (ethnically Anderan) businessmen, banker, and investor who dominated the Terrethan economy of the late 16th century. At a young age he learned to control the stock market in his favor, earning him huge sums of money swiftly. Putting this money to good use, he invested it in new emerging companies and in construction projects. Over the span of five years, August Galloway emerged as the richest man in the world with a total net worth of over 588,000,000 Denarii. Though he didn't own a business of his own, Galloway found other ways to be profitable and influential. Investing in other companies allowed for the market to skyrocket. His investment in companies such as Terretha Radio, Central Redstone, and Grand Automobile, as well as personal projects such as the reconstruction of Terretha City, helped to transform Terretha into a thriving metropolis. Galloway's personal interest in exploration have been considered by many to be the spark that ignited the powder keg of the Central Alliance's Discovery Initiative. Before his death, he made it clear to his closest friends that he was interested in starting a mining company, as well as his own method of share mining, which is now in use in the Thecium mines. '''Early Life Born August 30, 1563, August Galloway was born in Bellwatch, Andera to a poor family living in extreme poverty. Most of Andera at the time was living in poverty, except for a select few elite nobles. During August’s early years he helped his parents on their farm. Shortly after turning 7, their family farm was struck with the Famine, causing the land to become infertile. His family was forced to move further west toward the western banks. There, they found a farmland that they could work as sharecroppers on. In 1579, August met the farm owner’s daughter, Katherine Systera, a rich, noble girl. They spent a lot of time together, often times getting August into trouble since he was spending time with her rather than working. Over the next year they planned to run away and escape to Remoria where things were better. The Storm Risings However, in 1580 the Storm Risings began, a series of skirmishes organized by revolutionaries in an attempt to create a better Andera, a democracy rather than a feudal system. The Systera farm was one of the first locations to be attacked by the revolutionaries. The entire Systera family was killed, however, August and Katherine escaped into the forest before the revolutionaries could find them. The fate August’ family was unknown. August and Katherine escaped further north to a location where they would both be safe. August felt that he was needed in the effort to free Andera. Leaving her in the town of Cllewbryk, August swore he would return to her shortly. August fought in the risings for three years. This was far longer than he had previously imagined. In an attempt to escape the war, he escaped to Terretha where he planned to make a better life and then return for Katherine and his family. His trek to Terretha took him through the Antosia and across the Terrethan countryside, a 10 month trip. Life in Terretha After arriving in Terretha in 1585, August earned his way into Terretha City by performing menial tasks for money. In 1587, August arrived in Terretha City where he discovered the endless riches of the free world. He discovered the stock exchange, a place where any man could become rich in days, or broke in hours. August studied the way that the stocks were bought and sold and he analyzed the patterns of the share’s worth. Discovering a secret loophole around the stock exchange, August earned thousands of denarii in a matter of weeks. To hide his past life and indulge in his new life, August changed his name from Ailum Gaulright to August Galloway. In 1590, August Galloway became the richest man in the world through his constant manipulation of the stock exchange. With a networth of 100,000 UD, August Galloway transformed the Terrethan skyline by investing in and funding new projects, including the construction of Galloway Tower, and the statue of Amarcko Godridge. Throughout his stay in Terretha, he made every effort to make contact with Andera in an attempt to find Katherine, however, all of his attempts were fruitless. One day, August contacted the Terrethan Broadcasting Company, where he made a request to contact Andera. Alphus Godridge was the man working the radio that day. This was the first time Alphus and August interacted. Friendship with Alphus Godridge On one visit to the stock exchange, August helped Alphus Godridge buy into the right stocks and make hundreds of denarii in a matter of minutes. This sparked a friendship between the two. August and Alphus became business partners, however, August never disclosed the story of his past with Alphus, lying to him about who he truly was. Galloway Scandal In 1592, an investigation was opened to discover how August had earned his immense wealth. The investigation lasted from 1592 to 1593, when the authorities finally came out to arrest August. In an attempt to escape, August needed a partner to help him out, so he pulled Alphus down with him. The two had become fugitives. They ran away and escaped to the Winding Pass where they hoped they could go to West Jungalia and be safe from Central Alliance forces. However, an their way across the Winding Pass, August was hit by a stray bullet fired by the police, killing him. Not since 1580 had he seen Katherine. He had never made contact with her after he left.